


Happy Endings

by forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda, canon? idk her, mentions of weight loss/dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul/pseuds/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul
Summary: She thought that her younger self might have been kind of stupid.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen much of s8 but none of that shit is good anyway so i can do what i want

When she was younger Jackie loved fairy tales.   
To this day, when things got though, they comforted her. 

She grew up with parents who bought her everything, and it made her feel like a princess. She didn't realize that all those presents simply meant they didn't have time for her. 

She always imagined that when she grew up, she would live in a marble castle in the mountains with her Prince Charming and ride a unicorn to the city to go shopping. It was the only Happy End she could imagine. Actually, the only end she could imagine at all. The perfect life.

Turned out, it wasn't that easy. 

Growing up involved a lot of pain and suffering and sometimes she felt like fate had dealt her particularly shitty cards.

She carried her head high and got through it.

Jackie lost pretty much everything.   
*Her first boyfriend, who she lost her virginity to, turned out to be a cheating dick, her father went to prison, her mother abandoned her, she got kicked off the cheer squad. 

Her early twenties were lonely, and involved a lot of budgeting and going on more and more ridiculous diets to keep the pounds off.

But, when she and Steven finally got back together, she realized that maybe life didn't have to be a fairy tale.   
Maybe she didn't need a castle and a unicorn. 

Maybe she just needed someone who really, trully loved her, no matter how much time passed, even if he was scruffy and a bit crazy and didn't want to talk about his feelings. 

Happiness wasn't expensive outfits, or gossiping or losing weight or being the prettiest girl in the room (although all these things felt pretty good).

Happiness was something much more simple. It was hanging out in Eric Forman's basement with her stupid friends, years after graduation. It was Donna letting her stay at her place when she had nowhere to go. Happiness was Kitty Forman's brownies and it was kissing her stupid boyfriend even if he smelled like cigarettes. 

When Steven had finally moved into his own place he didn't even ask if Jackie was going to move in with him. More and more of her things simply ended up at his place. He had been looking for one for the two of them the whole time anyway. 

The apartment was small and the building was old but Jackie finally felt at home.   
She let Steven play his shitty music that, she had to admit, maybe wasn't that shitty after listening to it for so many years. They fought about who had to do the dishes and during their first winter the heating broke. 

Jackie Burkhart's life wasn't perfect. 

When the high school reunion came she wouldn't be able to show off her diamond rings and Gucci bag and feel superior about her wrinkle-free skin and perfect body. She wouldn't be able to brag about how much money her husband made or how fullfilling her life as an actress was. 

But when she woke up in the morning in their bed, wearing not a silk gown but an old t-shirt that still smelt like her boyfriend and Steven came into the bedroom, carrying a tablet with pancakes and hot chocolate, she thought that her younger self might have been kind of stupid.


End file.
